Power transistors commonly employed in automotive and industrial electronics should have a low on-state resistance (Ron×A), while securing a high voltage blocking capability. For example, a MOS (“metal oxide semiconductor”) power transistor should be capable, depending upon application requirements to block drain to source voltages Vds of some tens to some hundreds or thousands of volts. MOS power transistors typically conduct very large currents which may be up to some hundreds of amperes at typical gate-source voltages of about 2 to 20 V.
A concept for transistors having a further reduced Ron×A characteristic refers to lateral power FinFETs (“Field Effect Transistor comprising a Fin”). Lateral power FinFETs utilize more bulk silicon for reducing Ron so that Ron is comparable to that of a vertical trench MOSFET. In transistors comprising a lateral field plate, the doping concentration of the drift zone may be increased, due to the compensation action of the field plate.
It is an object to provide a semiconductor device comprising a termination region having improved properties.